It's not right
by msashlyjudd8
Summary: My take on what could and probably should have happened during the "Dance with Somebody" episode. Told from Blaine's POV.


**Authors Note**: This is my take on what could have happened during the "Dance with Somebody" episode. Told from Blaine's POV. I don't own Glee or any of these Characters.

* * *

Blaine was angry.

Angry and hurt, and granted, probably not making the best choices.

His cool and calm persona had finally cracked, and every person in the choir room sat in stunned silence.

Blaine had just called his boyfriend out as a cheater, and then proceeded to sing a song about breaking up. He stood front and center; His chest rose and fell from exertion. At the time, the song had felt cathartic. He was angry; almost livid. And, dammit, how many times had he sat through some drama one of the girls was going through with whoever they were with this week?

Blaine had woken up that morning with a throbbing headache, and red puffy eyes. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had spent the night crying; alone. Blaine had been feeling melancholy the whole week. Time was flying by and he couldn't seem to slow things down. His time with Kurt was almost over and soon he would be in New York City. Blaine figured if he distanced himself from Kurt a little bit, the separation wouldn't hurt so much. Kurt, in Blaine's absence, had sought comfort in someone else.

After leaving Kurt's house the night before, their movie night forgotten, Blaine drove home and locked himself in his room; not that he had anyone home to care if he were upset or not. He turned off his phone, ignoring the 6 texts and 4 missed calls from Kurt, and allowed himself to cry. He paced his bedroom for more than an hour. His hands trembled so bad that he had to ball them into fists. He was losing Kurt, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Chandler was older and probably more experienced. The text messages they shared were flirty and fun; Everything Blaine couldn't be at the moment. Why couldn't Kurt see how terrified Blaine was? Why couldn't he see how much those text's hurt?

After laying awake most of the night, Blaine finally dragged himself into a hot shower. He closed his eyes and let the hurt and anger and frustration fall away for those few minutes of solitude. The water hid the tears that Blaine couldn't hold in.

Blaine had always been able to hide his emotions well. With practiced ease he could put a smile on his face and be secure in the facade. He had to use that facade more this year, then any time of his life. Finn hated Blaine from the first moment he stepped into the choir room. Blaine pasted on a smile and pretended that it didn't hurt. Nobody was the wiser. Rory transfers in, and is automatically welcomed with open arms. Blaine's smile remained in place, but his hands balled into fists in his lap; the muscle in his jaw clenching. Nobody noticed a thing.

The hot shower seemed to quell all the emotions he was feeling. Blaine almost felt human again. He was ready to paste on his facade and apologizes to Kurt for over reacting. A few texts really shouldn't have made him so upset. Kurt loved him and he would just have to trust him, even if he didn't trust this Chandler person.

Blaine got dressed after his shower, and was ready to leave for school. His hands felt a little dry from the cold weather, so he sat down on his bed and pulled open the drawer to his night stand. Blaine closed his eyes and rolled his neck, while he opened his moisturizer and a dipped two fingers into the jar, then used the palm of his hand, and his free hand to close the jar, replacing it back into the drawer. With his eyes still closed, Blaine rubbed his hands together; making sure to coat the front and back of both hands.

Blaine stood, slipped his jacket on and leaned down to pick up his satchel...and froze. He stood upright again and brought his hands closer to his face. His brow furrowed as he examined the slight shimmer on his hands. And when he finally figured out why his hands looked so different...the anger rushed back full force. Why was everyone always trying to change him? It seemed, no matter what he did, it was wrong.

Too gay, for his father.

"_I thought maybe we could rebuild this car together. Nothing makes you feel more like a man, then rebuilding a car engine." _

Not gay enough, for his boyfriend.

"_You are the Alpha gay; even Rachel wanted to make out with you."_

Too opinionated for Finn.

_"Dude, I know you're a big deal at Dalton, but we don't wear blazers here_ _._ _ Have a seat I'm trying to give a pep talk."_

Clothes not good enough for Santana.

_"Your hideous bow-ties are provoking me."_

Too much spotlight for Kurt.

_"I used to get solo's every week. Do you know how many times I have had to sit on a stool and watch you perform?"_

Anger simmered just under the surface as Blaine drove to school. His phone rang off and on and texts arrived, but he ignored them all. He left his phone in his locker and managed to avoid everyone from glee throughout the day. Lunch was spent studying in the library. When the last class of the day let out, Blaine slowly trudged to his locker. He picked up his phone without looking at it, and put it in his pocket. He shoved his satchel into his locker and slammed it closed.

Mr. Schu was already talking when Blaine made his way into the choir room. All eyes were on him as he quietly made his way into the room and took his seat behind Kurt. He didn't speak until it was his turn to sing. His anger had festered the whole day, so when it was his turn to sing, he did so without his careful facade. It was angry and vengeful, and he could tell that every line cut Kurt.

Kurt was exasperated at being called a cheater, but as Blaine sang the song with such emotion and anger; he could see the hurt.

Blaine stood front and center as he belted out the ending note; and then silence.

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Blaine's chest rose and fell from exertion. His head fell forward and his shoulders slumped. The anger suddenly draining from his body. Nobody knew quite what to say.

"Um," Blaine started. His head rose again, looking around the room. "I'm sorry. That was probably really inappropriate. I apologize, Kurt and Mr. Schu," He said looking at both men. "Mr. Schu I was wondering if I could say a few things? I promise I won't take long."

Mr. Schu nodded, "Sure Blaine, go ahead."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered; his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and slowly released it through his nose. Steady in his resolve, Blaine opened his eyes again. He looked around the room and then he smiled.

"I think maybe I've made the wrong impression on a few of you. I just wanted to clarify a few things." He took another deep breath, before looking each person in the eye.

"I know you are all one big family and sometimes it's hard to accept a new comer into the fold. I used to be the lead soloist for a rival choir; I can understand that it would be hard to trust me. I just want all of you to understand that it was never my intention to come here and take over. I didn't come here to steal the spotlight, or take solos that would originally have gone to someone else. I'm sorry if I gave anyone that impression."

Blaine then turned to look at Kurt.

"I came to this school because I fell in love. I couldn't stand being so far away from the person that I love. Being a part of this choir was just a bonus. I thought we could sing and dance and compete together and it would be perfect." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"As everyone can see, it didn't turn out so perfect. I had some time to think and I came to a decision. It was a choice really. It was either give up the boy that I love or leave the Glee club. I chose love. So, in conclusion, I wanted to thank you all for letting me be a part of your choir. But, it's time for me to take a step back and figure out where I really belong."

Blaine turned to Mr. Schu.

"Mr. Schu, please consider this my formal resignation from Glee club."

Before anyone could talk him out of his decision, Blaine turned on his heel, and strode out of the room. Blaine stopped at his locker to retrieve his satchel and was halfway to his car, before Kurt broke out of his shocked stupor. He flew out of his chair and broke out in a flat run to find Blaine, before anyone could say two words.

Blaine hadn't felt this light in years. He would fight for Kurt because he loved him, but he wouldn't fight Kurt for a position in Glee; it just wasn't worth it. Kurt is one of the founding members, and Blaine would always be an outsider. He would just throw himself into school and carve a path for himself somewhere else. Kurt was going to be a star.

Kurt's eyes burned as tears sprang to his eyes. He was sprinting down the call calling for his boyfriend, but by the time he reached the parking lot, Blaine was gone.

"What in the Sam hell is going on?" Someone asked from behind Kurt. He turned and found the whole Glee club standing behind him. Rachel pushed to the front to stand next to Kurt.

"Kurt, does this have to do with..."

"I don't know," Kurt responded, before she could say Chandlers name.

* * *

**End Note**: I don't know if I will leave it as a one shot or continue. Let me know what you think.


End file.
